Violet Note's Anger
by ShyVioletNote
Summary: This shows what Violet remembers of when he let out his intense anger.


Violet Note's Insanity

Violet Note held Fluttershy while she nuzzled into his neck. He drifted into his usually sleep. Thought deep in his mind a memory arose, one of his past. A nightmare he didn't want to remember. Yet he dreamt of that day. He dreamt of when he was young and hanging out with his sister Vinyl.

Vinyl and Violet were playing in a field. They laughed and trotted on. "Violet I have an idea!" Violet looked at his sister in excitement. "What's that sis?" Vinyl pointed towards the forest in the distance. "Let's explore the Everfree forest!" Violet was a little scared of the Everfree forest but was happy as long as he was with his sister. "Ok sis, let's go!" And they trotted to the forest.

Once there they looked around. "Wow it's kind of creepy in here." Violet nodded in agreement. Looking around they seen nothing but swamps. Violet was having second thoughts but stayed with Vinyl. "I don't think mom and dad would want us to be in here too long sis." Vinyl looked down at his brother cheeringly. "Don't worry, I'll here for you bro."

They kept trotting until they made it on top of a hill overlooking a swampy lake. "I doubt any fish would want to live here." Violet nodded. "I haven't seen any wildlife either, I wonder where they are?" They trotted to the beach like area by the lake and look around the ground. "The grass here looks really weird." Everything about it seemed unnatural, and looking into the more forest covered area it seemed dark and eerie. Violet really didn't want to stay. He had a bad feeling about the forest.

They heard stories about the Everfree forest, but never thought any of it was true. They heard of changing forest, the monsters, and the darkness. They didn't see any of this. So were starting to think that it was just a bunch of stories made to keep little fillies and colts out of the forest. "Hey sis, what do you think lives in this forest?" Vinyl shrugged. "I don't know… I would think regular animals.

They thought nothing was going to happen until they saw something in the water. "Hey what was that?" Vinyl was curious. "Probably just a fish sis." All of a sudden something bigger than a fish came out of the water onto the beach before them. It was an alligator bigger than any they had seen before. It peered down at the two scared ponies hungrily.

Vinyl stood in front of Violet protectively and the alligator hit her to the ground. Violet looked at his sister scared. She had a claw mark across her chest. He knew he had to protect her. He knew he had to do what he needs to do. Something snapped inside his mind. He twitched and looked at the alligator angrily. The notes of his cutie mark started slowly spinning around the purple star. Then slowly the star opened revealing a black eye with a glowing green iris. Violet's eyes glowed bright purple.

He floated up and Vinyl was covered in a force field. Slowly the area around Violet and the alligator turn dark. "Never… touch… the ones… I love!" Violet's voice turned dark and cold. Sparks shot out of his horn. The darkness shot out and hit the alligator across the face and then in the gut. It grabbed the alligator's throat and lifted it up, strangling it. Violet floated up to the alligator's head. He stared into its eyes. Once the alligator did the same it started seeing vivid, horrifying visions. Mental collapsing thoughts that no one should see. It was slammed hard into the ground then thrown far out into the lake.

Violet's horn glowed more intensely and a spear of energy formed next to him. Before it could end the alligator he heard a voice. "Violet…? What a-are you doing?" The darkness faded slightly but he still was clouded by anger. "Violet stop!" His sister's voice shot through his head. The eye closed and his eyes turned back to normal. "V-vinyl…?"

He landed on the ground running to his sister who was healed by whatever mystical magic that had overcome him. "Violet what was that…? Everything was dark… and you looked weird… are you ok?" Violet was not exactly sure. He nodded. "W-we should go… I feel incredibly tired… mom and dad are probably worried sick to…" They trotted out of the forest.

Violet sprung up breathing heavily. He didn't like remembering that day. Fluttershy woke up to him. "Violet are you ok? Is something wrong?" She held onto him tight. Violet stroked her mane. "Just a bad dream Shy…" He kissed her lovingly. "I'm fine now… let's go back to sleep…" She nodded and they laid down once more holding each other tight. He knew he would never let his anger out again. But if anypony ever harmed his beloved Fluttershy… He wouldn't hold it back. As long as he had her, he was complete/


End file.
